


Invade

by pitykatya



Category: Girls (TV), Marriage Story (2019), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Choking, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Forced, Humiliation, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Possessive Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitykatya/pseuds/pitykatya
Summary: You are being trained under Rey before everything is stripped away from you. Kylo and Rey's fued never ending fued seems to go downhill, you being caught in the middle of it.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 8





	Invade

The war between the Rebellion and he First Order was at a never ending battle. Decades went on as both the rival groups expanded. The rebellion recruited as many people as they could, but once the First Order heard, they grew their army as well. Along the way jedi's came from the shadows to help along side the Rebellion. Others joined the First Order, being rejected by Kylo Ren and his stubborn ways of wanting to be the all mighty power.

But along sith that stubbornness came with a growing hate of Rey. Rey trained the new Jedis alongside with Leia. But none weren't capable to expand their powers.

The training was definitely not easy and extremely stressful, but Rey always encouraged me to continue fighting and to continue with my learning. She told me I was special, I was going to be something. I truly believe her. She was trained by the best, Luke and Leia Skywalker, why would I ever doubt her? After months of training, I begged and begged to go with her on battles, but she never let me. I was never ready. She said I needed more training, yet I was strong and capable. She was afraid of my well being. She felt as though I was fragile, that if I got hurt, it'd be her fault. It only encouraged me to work just as hard though.

I sat out in the forest around me as I sat with my legs crossed. I tried to my training and what I had learned so far from my training. I focused as it seemed that the pebbles and rocks around me began to be manipulated by me. I attempted for the larger boulder in front of me. I stared it down as I began to focus on the energy around me and the boulder. Slowly it began to lift off of the ground before it came crashing down, splitting open as I heard a voice from behind me.

"I'm going to be leaving." Rey spoke softly. My head spot her direction as I got up.

"Where?" I asked before she declined to answer my question to exactly where she would be going.

"That is none of your business. You will be training under Leia while I am absent." She demanded.

I tried to ignore her answer and asked once more as I followed after her once she began to step away from at the other direction. Yet I was excited to work with Leia, she never taught one on one anymore. It was all in groups. I was so much more far ahead than the others, it'd be a waste of my time. "I already told you, it is something none of your concern." She remained calm. I just followed as I began to ask questions.

"How long will you be gone?" I wondered.

"I don't know." She answered.

I never stopped following her. I needed to know where she would be going before halting myself. I stood quietly as my eyes stared in the back of Rey's mind. I used all of my strength into finding out where she'd be going. A high pitched frequency sound rang into my ears as my eyes shut tightly before my body went weak, dropping onto the floor of the forrest.

"You're going to go fight Kylo..." I whispered.

"I had already told you, it is none of your concern." She had come over to me, picking my weak body up, sitting my back up against her side.

"It's too dangerous..."

"I had dealt with him many of times darling, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you that." she mumbled, running her hand down onto my hair, stroking it back into place.

"Let me come with you..." I begged. Rey shot up from her position, her face full of shock and horror as my body was too weak to pick itself up causing me to crash down on the floor once again. My hair fell in front of my face once again as I curled up into a shameful position. I had already failed her for reading her mind, but she seemed to not be too angry about it. She was angry, but it was only showing my improvement.

"Absolutely not! Are you out of your mind?" She snarled. She couldn't believe her ears. She could never imagine me to ask such a thing at such an early stage of my life. "As you said, Kylo is too dangerous. You're too weak for him! He could kill you quicker than you can even pick up a pebble!"

"But you said I've been getting better." I whispered before being cut off by Rey.

"Enough! That is it. I cannot risk you getting hurt. You stay here and that's final." She mumbled before heading over to me, helping me up.

She slumped my arm around her shoulder as she helped carry me to the base. I rested in my room as Rey was getting ready to leave to confront Kylo. Their feud seemed to never end. The longer the other was alive the more their hatred for one another grew. Rey still saw some light in him while he saw some dark in her. None of them were ready to confront those sides of themselves and completely hid it.

'go with her...' a faint and soft whisper brushed in my ear. I shot up from my bed as I looked around. I tried to find who said that, not seeing a single person in sight. 'sneak onto the ship, she won't return if you don't...' the whisper said again. I decided to follow what the whisper said as I grabbed a few belongs on myself before running the the ship base. Rey was nowhere insight, just engineers.

"Ma'am are you authorized to be on the ship?" One of the engineers asked.

"Of course I am."

"I need valid paperwork to lets me know you're authorized to go." I began to concentrate before it seemed like the worker to be in a slight trance. But it wasn't me doing this. Who could it be?

'Get on kid...' the soft voice said. I needed a way to find out how to get on. I had to come back later while the engineers weren't around. I snuck onto the ship, searching for a place to hide before finding a secret compartment in the floors. I opened the hatch, sliding my body inside of it. After what seemed forever, footsteps began to enter the ship. I heard Rey's voice as it slowly faded once the cockpit door shut. Hours passed as the ship flew to the Star Killer base. Rey stepped out, sneaking her way, knowing exactly where Kylo was by using the force. As their hatred grew, their bond seemed to slowly go away as-well. The angrier they were with one another it got harder and harder to see each other. I left my hiding spot before leaving the ship, walking far enough from Rey, trying my best not to only be seen by her but storm troopers as well.

Rey stepped into Kylo Rens quarters as he had been waiting for her all this time. His light saber rested right next to his hip as he cape draped his back, Rey with her saber in her hand, ready to fight.

"Where is it Kylo? " She confronted him.

Kylo didn't make a single movement, staying expressionless as his mask covered his real emotions. Jeez did he always keep that thing on? It was kind of creepy. How was Rey so comfortable being around him? His head turned in my direction before turning to her.

"I didn't know you brought company." Kylo said calmly. Rey looked up at him with utter confusion.

"I didn't bring a single person with me." She stood her ground.

"No?" He questioned before pulling his lightsaber out.

"Don't you dare Kylo!" she shouted, lighting the lightsaber, pointing at him, causing Kylo to start his.

Red flames seeped through the dark black metal as their fight began. The green light clashing with the red creating a loud electrifying sound. Kylo overpowered her soon enough, her body on the floor, pushing her saber against his.

"NO!" I shouted, running from the shadows. I charged at Ren only to see Reys stare stop me.

"What are you doing here!?" She shouted over the sound of the loud lightsabers.

"Ahh.. you brought some company. Pathetic." He mumbled.

Kylo stared into you, not bothering with Rey anymore. It was almost as if he knew exactly what you were thinking, almost as if just by looking at you, he knew everything about you. Before he knew it he felt a large pounding pain shoot into his leg as Rey kicking his leg.

"Run!" She warned.

I stood there unsure of what to do, too concerned with Kylo's stares. I seemed to have no control of myself. Rey called my name out as she finally stood up. Her worry for me was always a weakness. Her kind concerned worries made her too weak. So Kylo took his advantage before sliding his saber through Rey.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as the trance seemed to be broken with grief running through my body now. I rushed over as I gripped her now weak body, looking up at Ren. "You monster! Bring her back! Bring her the fuck back!" I shouted through the drowning tears as they left rivers on my cheeks.

"Guards, take this one. I'm gonna make some use out of it." He commanded.

You had no time to grieve. You sat there staring at what was your mentor. Rey wasn't just like a mentor to you though, she was practically family. She had grown so attached to you after only finding me hiding from the First Order as they completely massacred my village. I was left without any family and Rey sheltered and took care of me. I completely lost the only person I considered family. I couldn't control anything about myself as my weeps just flowed out of me. I felt hands gripping each side of my arm before anger completely took over my body. I extended my arms as the two stormtroopers flew into the walls. I saw one of their blasters lay on the white floor before focusing on it. It slid across the floor quickly into my hands before I pointed it at the man who had just killed the only family I had left. Before I knew it the blaster seemed to fly out of my hands as my body seemed to pick itself up. A tight grip held a place on my throat as Kylo Ren stood there with his hand out, moving his fingers tighter as the grip on my throat grew tighter. I tried to keep a hold onto the invisible force that was doing this.

"You are so naive..." he said quietly. I couldn't tell what he felt through that ridiculous mask. He was an absolute monster. "You think you are powerful all the while your trainer is dead. You are nothing without her." He continued, trying to see how angered you become. He knew exactly what he was doing. "So helpless..." he whispered before letting you drop onto the floor. I tried to catch my breath, but before I knew it I were being dragged out of the room where the slaughter of Rey happened. I were shoved into a small 4 by 4 room. The metal dark doors slammed shut as I was left there. Alone and scared. All in just a few minutes everything I knew or had was stripped away from me.

I was left alone with my thoughts. I had one thing on my mind though. It was something Leia had always told me. Don't let the hate and anger consume you. The jedi's were always going to be by my side.


End file.
